inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Superus Manifest Pool
__NOEDITSECTION__ Enhancements Enhancements are minor powers that are usually extensions of things human can already do. Every character has at least one enhancement, which must be from the same category as their primary power. Artisan Gift A character with this enhancement is a superior artisan at a single type of art or craft. The specific medium is chosen when this power is taken and cannot thereafter be changed. Possible options for arts include a musical instrument, a type of writing such as poetry, or a style of painting. Possible options for crafts include blacksmithing, carpentry, or tailoring. The character is supremely gifted with their chosen medium, capable of producing epic works with it. They require no training to be better than any trained professional, and can magically manifest any materials they require to do their craft wherever they are. Chilling Presence A character with this enhancement can chill the air around them. The air within five metres drops to frigid (approximately -20 degrees Celsius). Water and other liquids brought within that radius begin to freeze, and non-magical flames are extinguished. Unless dressed for cold weather, people around the character can become sick from cold or even catch hypothermia with a long enough exposure. The character themselves is unaffected by this ability but not other sources of cold. A character cannot simultaneously have this power and any power involving fire. Flaming Presence A character with this enhancement can heat the air around them. The air within five metres becomes scorching hot (approximately 50 degrees Celsius). Liquids will evaporate rapidly if brought nearby, and standing near the character is akin to standing in a desert in the middle of the day. Heatstroke is almost inevitable with sustained exposure. The character themselves is unaffected by this ability but not other sources of fire or heat. A character cannot simultaneously have this power and any power involving water or cold. Glow A character with this enhancement can cause all or part of their body to emit a soft glow. The glow can be any colour they choose and lights up the area for about three metres, with an additional three metres being dimly lit. If they prefer, they can instead emit this glow in a beam of light from one part of their body. If used this way, the beam has the intensity of a flashlight. The glow deactivates if the character falls unconscious or dies. Powers Powers are supernatural talents that stand out as inhuman much more than enhancements do. They come in two tiers, with all higher tier powers requiring a lower tier as a prerequisite. Ego Whip A character with this power can manifest a magical whip in their hands at will. This whip functions as a normal whip, but if the character so chooses, it can also apply an additional effect to any person it strikes. At the character's command, the whip fills its victim with a single negative emotion, such as fear, guilt, or doubt. This emotion cannot be targeted further (i.e. the person cannot be made to feel fearful of a specific thing) but each additional strike of the whip increases its power. A character can only manifest one such whip at a time (if they manifest a second one, the first disappears). Energy Grenades A character with this ability can form a small ball of energy in their hand at will. This ball can then be thrown and it will explode as soon as it hits a solid surface. What exactly happens next varies from person to person. When choosing this power, select ONE of the following effects for your grenades (or suggest your own): a blast of metallic shrapnel lacerates any organic life nearby; a cloud of smoke blankets the immediate area; a slick oily substance coats the ground; a sticky glue-like goop showers anyone and anything nearby. Gyrokinesis A character with this ability can manipulate the force of gravity in localized areas. This ability allows the character to create gravity "wells", points in space that are either of extremely high gravity (thus drawing matter toward themselves) or of reversed gravity (thus pushing things away). A character can create only one well at a time, must create it at a point no more than ten metres away, and must always remain concentrating on it. If the character breaks any of these rules, the gravity well dissipates immediately. The character can decide how large or small they want the well's area of effect to be when it is created, but it can affect a radius no larger than ten metres. A character with Gyrokinesis is immune to the effects of all gravity wells (even ones they didn't create themselves) unless they choose not to be. Hellish Weaponry A character with this ability infuses any weapon they hold with the black flame of hellfire. On a successful hit, the weapon sears a burn into its victim, and the pain of the burn refuses to dull for several hours, regardless of the treatment applied to it. Hellfire is not fire, despite the similar name, and thus any elemental resistances a victim might have do not apply. In addition, if the character holds a rope or similar object, that rope gains a quasi-sentience, whereupon it can move of its own accord to bind a creature at the character's command. Upgrade: Aura Net A character with this ability can project golden silk-like strands from their fingertips. The strands are light but incredibly strong, like scaled-up spider silk. Once projected, they will wrap around the nearest person, binding them tightly. A person bound by the net cannot use any of their powers in addition to being unable to move. It requires all the strands of one hand to bind a person, so a character with this power could potentially hold two people at once, but they cannot use their hand for anything else while they are trapping a person, and they cannot use any of their own other powers while they are binding at least one person. The strands are unbreakable while they are being focused on, but disintegrate within a few minutes if they are disconnected from the user's fingers. Kinetikinesis A character with this ability can increase the kinetic energy of molecules to the point at which they explode. This power works on anything inorganic (as well as non-sentient organic things), but the larger and denser something is, the longer focus must be maintained before the object can be made to explode. If an object is more than about twice the size of a person, only around a person-sized section of it will explode with a single use of this power. Upgrade: Immobilization A character with this ability can remove kinetic energy from a moving object, slowing it to a standstill. Unlike Kinetikinesis, this can be applied to living organisms. The deceleration rate is constant, so the faster the object or organism is moving, the longer it takes this power to slow it down. After an object or person has been stopped, this power can be maintained through concentration to hold them in place, but otherwise they will act as normal (which for most objects will mean not moving anyway). Mind Blast A character with this power can project a burst of psychic energy from their mind, often manifesting as a ball of white light. Beings hit by the blast are knocked back (and usually knocked prone) and their mind is clouded, interrupting any thoughts they were having and giving them a splitting headache. The blast travels in a straight line from the character and can be avoided or blocked by any solid structure. If unimpeded (and it doesn’t hit a living creature), it fizzles out after twenty metres. Upgrade: Mind Blade A character with this ability manifests a blade composed of pure psychic energy. The blade can be either held in the hand like a sword or made to project out of the character's hand. By default, the blade has no physical properties, and can thus pass through solid objects, including armour. If the blade contacts a living being, it can short-circuit the victim's nervous system. The character can control the intensity of the blade; at its lowest level it delivers a nasty shock, and at its highest level it can render a target unconscious. The character can also choose to manifest the blade in physical form, where it is sharper than any traditional sword, but lacks the stunning capabilities. Mirror Image A character with this ability can create an illusory double of themselves. The double is identical to the character in every way, and is psychically controlled by the character. The double can move, speak, and act in the same way the character can, but it is not tangible. Anyone physically interacting with the double immediately realizes it for what it is, and can see through it for the duration the double persists. The double cannot use any powers the character has, but it can go through the physical motions of doing so (such as appearing to transform). The double lasts as long as the character concentrates on it, or until the character moves more than fifty metres away from it. Upgrade: Cloning A character with this ability can create a more tangible version of themselves. When using their Mirror Image power, the character can choose to make their double a real physical being. The clone is still under the character's complete control and has no will of its own, but can now physically interact with things. It can use powers the character has, but only those from the Transform category. In addition, the character can now maintain two Mirror Images at once, but only if they are both the incorporeal version. Summoning Mark A character with this ability can mark things they do not wish to lose. This ability can be used on any non-living object the character can hold in their hands. The object becomes invisibly marked. While the object is marked, the character can summon it at any time, across any distance, and it will instantly appear in their hand. The character does not know anything about the marked object's location or condition while it is away from them. Up to five objects can be marked at any one time, and the character can remove a mark they placed on an object at will, even if they are not currently touching it. An object can only be marked by this power by one person at a time; if a second person tries, the power fails and they know why. Wormhole A character with this ability can create a pair of linked portals that allow instantaneous passage. When this power is activated, the character chooses two points on solid ground. One point must be within five metres of the character, the other can be up to 150 metres away. The character must be able to see both points. Two portals – swirling pools of light and fog ten feet across – appear flat on the ground, one at each point. Anything entering one portal instantly exits the other with enough momentum to be thrown clear. Portals cannot be created directly under something (so that one would immediately fall in). The portals last for ten minutes, but the creator can prematurely close them if they wish.